Kenshin Takuji
Kenshin Takuji (賢臣 kenshin takuji; Jap Lit Translation, "Wise Retainer Child,") is the Head of the Prime Branch of the Noble House of Takuji, as well as brother to Sōdai Takuji, having fought alongside him during the Ultharon War. Later on he had Makibatori as his only daughter before his wife, Mei Takuji, passed away, and also had his two nephews, Seigi and Shindō Takuji along with his adopted nephew and niece, Akira and Emiko Takuji. Appearance: Kenshin protrays a man in his late 20's, always retaining a more-than youthful charisma and attraction than his colder, more stoic brother, Sōdai. He is a bit on the shorter side when standing side by side with his brother, but relatively looks nigh identical to him despite being a year or so apart, much in the same way Seigi and Shindō appear to be. Bearing numerous light marks of scarring across his back, shoulders, arms and chest from his vigorous and arduous trials of his life, Kenshin's body tells the tale of many wars and horrors he had to endure to reach and hold the position of Prime Advent of the Prime Branch within the Noble House of Takuji. Between his Prime Advent attire and his battle-ready one, his black hair is usually fixated to have the impression of fox ears on the top or branching backwards with a wild spikey tuft to it. Kenshin's casual/war bearing attire is that of a attire that resembles the Shinobi squads within the Takuji's special Subterfuge/Assassin Corps, with a black collared and large sleeved over coat with a white belt that holds a number of utility items and tools of the trade, along with a special strap to hold his Kidō War Fan diagonally on his back. Wearing a pair of sandals and a bandaged band along his shins, black slacks and a hakama-like skirt is what lies below the white belted area of his chosen attire. Kenshin's regal, Prime Advent attire is that of a cross between a sage monk and that of the Kidō Corps Hunter Squads. Wearing a special tomoe-laced necklace across and around his neck, with a sternum-open black long-coat with the sign of his Clan on his upper back. Holding a black kokuto Zanpakuto diagonally sheathed along his backside via black strap, he also dons a pair of black fingerless gloves with metalic vambraces, as well as the hakama skirt and tower clogs. Personality: In comparison of personalities, if Sōdai was percieved as the moody, overbearing storm with a terrible devestation to anyone who defies him, Kenshin would be known as the gentle breeeze with the soft lapping tides brushing against your feet, only turning into a tsunami when something vile is let loose. Kenshin has been known for both his kindness and fairness throughout the Soul Society and the Takuji Clan itself, one of the main reasons why his father, the former Head of the Clan, appointed him to be the Prime Advent. Synopsis: Affiliations: Noble Houses: Takuji Clan: Prime Branch: Elite Branch: The Takuji Council: The Gotei 13: History: Powers/Abilities: Daunting Spiritual Power: As being one of the successive heirs to the Noble House of Takuji, Kenshin resides as being one of the most powerful Spiritual beings within all of the Clan, rivaling that of even his brother and current Head of the Clan, Sōdai Takuji. Not only because of his incredible control over his already substantial Spiritual Power, it was even rumored that Kenshin had better mastery of the sacred Clan's X-Level Kidō as well as a unique self-created Ocular Kidō that rivals the appraised Tamenkyōm'e', utilizing his incredible Spiritual energies for limitless uses of these techniques. His Spiritual Pressure is said to possess the ability to create a endless fog that can enrapture an entire city, blanketing it with a smokescreen affect of his Spiritual Pressure surrounding and potentially choking the life out of lesser entities. : Spiritual Flame Manifestation: A unique ability that Kenshin developed over the years was to create a volatile, incredibly dangerous flame from his own Spiritual Energy. Mimicking the effect that Quincies have, Kenshin's energy has the potential instead of "breaking the cycle" of a living entity but "allowing it to continue" as his energies allow the balance to continue and the flames to break the physical bonds of a being and then allow its energy to flow back into the World of the Living or Vice Versa. These flames have incredibly potent power, with very few forms of defense that can counter or destroy them. He's often been named "The Eternal Fire," as his flames, not even upon his death, could be quenched until they destroy their designated target(s). He's even seen countering the said Quincy flames and cancelling their "cycle breaking" properties. Zanjutsu Mastery: Equipment/Paraphenilia: Zanpakutō: Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):